Jasper 15 Day Challenge!
by Beccab713
Summary: The Jasper 15 day challenge is a collection of Fanfictions that are written by using topics. Better summary inside! Please READ! I don't own Percy Jackson! Rated T because I don't know what's to come!
1. Jasper 15 day challenge!

Hello everyone! For anybody whose a fan of Percy Jackson, I'm happy to announce that I am going to be doing the Jasper 15 Day Challenge! Basically what it is for anyone who doesn't know, is a project of Jasper Fics that I will be working on over the course of 15 days. The Fics are going to be hopelessly fluffy and I will post the day and the challenge on the top of the Fic for anyone who's interested in knowing what they're about to read before they read it. Like me. So, here's the complete list of challenges that I got off of Tumblr:

**Day 1- The moment that made you ship Jasper**

**Day 2- Your favorite quote**

**Day 3- Your favorite fanart (I'll just post a description)**

**Day 4- Your favorite Fanfiction (I'll give the author credit and make sure I PM them before I use their fic!)**

**Day 5- A song that makes you remember them**

**Day 6- Your dream cast for Jason and Piper**

**Day 7- Headcannon**

**Day 8- Describe how you think a date between Jason and Piper would go**

**Day 9- A scene that makes you sad or cry (If I can't find one I'll make one up. Or use a fanfic that I've read with the same rules that were mentioned before)**

**Day 10- A scene that makes you happy (Again, if I can't find one I'll write one or use a happy fanfic)**

**Day 11- Headcannon questions about Jasper!**

**A.) Babies Names?**

**B.) Jason and Piper are going to a fantasy party, what are their fantasies?**

**C.) What do they like to do when they're not fighting monsters together?**

**D.) It's a rainy day and Jason wants to watch a movie. He invites Piper. What movie do they watch and why?**

**E.) Leo built something as a suprise for their wedding, what is it?**

**Day 12- Jasper is now a disney movie with Princes and Princesses. What's it about?**

**Day 13- Crossover with Jasper and Anything!**

**Day 14- Write a songfic about Jasper and use your favorite song!**

**Day 15- Why do you ship Jasper? Give full reasoning**

So there you have it everyone! I'll be starting this Challenge tomorrow, Thursday September 27, 2012! Enjoy! And please Review! It makes me soooo happy!


	2. Day 1

**Day 1- the moment that made me ship Jasper**

The moment that made me ship Jasper was when Jason can't remember Piper in The Lost Hero and he says that he wishes he could remember a girl like that being his girlfriend. I thought that that was seriously sweet and thought, _these two have to be together. _And I remember considering buying the Lost Hero ( I got it from the library) on my Kindle Fire so I could highlight all of those cute Jasper parts ;)

**Well... That was a whole lot shorter than I thought it would be... Now I have to wait a whole day to post again... Well, for this story anyway. Poo. Well even though it's short I hope you enjoyed my tiny, tiny story nonetheless**


	3. Day 2

Day 2: Your favorite JASPER quote?

Okay so my favorite JASPER quote isn't between Jason and Piper. It's actually between Piper and Drew at the end of the Lost Hero. yeah, you guys know the one I'm talking about!

"Oh, and Drew, honey?"  
The former counselor looked back reluctantly.  
"In case you think I'm not a true daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said, "don't even _look_ at Jason Grace. He may not know it yet, but he's _mine_. If you even try to make a move, I will load you into a catapult and shoot you across Long Island Sound."  
Drew turned around so fast, she ran into the doorframe. Then she was gone."

I. .QUOTE! It just shows how much Piper actually cares about who talks to Jason, and that on the inside she can get jelous just like every other girl. It's also the very first time Piper actually SAID anything about Jason going to ask her out. I really like this one. How about you guys give me a review with your favorite quotes? It would be really cool if you could review and follow this story as well as me. Thanks! ~Beccab713

DISCLAIMER- I DON"T OWN PJO OR HOO!


	4. Day 3

Day 3: Post a description of your favorite fanart.

Okay so my favorite fanart is a JASPER vs. JEYNA fanfic.

The background is all pink (my favorite color!) and it's got a picture of Reyna at the top. Next to the picture it says, "Definately there'd been a girl named Reyna."

Then on the very bottom (it's just how you're supposed to read it) there's a picture of Piper, and it says, "The problem was, he liked Piper, a lot."

Then on the very right side in the middle there's a picture of Jason, and it says, "Jason, has a problem."

It makes me all fluffy inside whenever I read about how he likes Piper a lot! I love it!

**Okay so I was at a football game and it ran really late so I was like freaking out and I was like, "MOM! I need to update!" And she didn't even hurry to get home! We had to stop at my grandmothers house and walk her dog while she's on vacation. THEN, my mom told me I had to shower before I update, AND I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE! So I was like AAAHHHHHH and now here I am at 11:57 PM. I know it doesn't say that (if it says that when I update) and I had to even change the time on my tablet so that it looks like I posted it not every lateish. And here I was worried that I wouldn't update on time :) until tomorrow my friends! ~Becca**

**R&R!**


	5. Day 4

Day 4: your favorite fanfiction

So this is a bit out of my favorite fanfiction called "Life of an International Superstar". It's Jason's POV as an international superstar, as implied in the title. He gets off of a plane and goes into a bookstore. He meets Piper and thinks she's cute. He goes home. He orders a pizza from a local pizzeria and Piper shows up at his doorstep as the delivery girl. Here's an excerpt from my favorite chapter:

**We walked up to the counter. A man was behind there and he looked about fifty or so.**

**"Hi, how may I help you?" he asked.**

**"I'll have a small mint chocolate chip please." said Piper.**

**"I'll get the same thing." I said.**

**He handed us our ice cream, and before Piper could even reach for her wallet, I had money out and gave it to the man. He rung us up and we walked outside, licking our ice cream.**

**"Thanks, you didn't have to do that though." she said when we sat down on a bench.**

**"It's okay." I said. We finished our ice cream and I walked her back to the pizzeria.**

**When she was about to go in she stopped, and turned around.**

**"Thanks. Today was fun." she said. With no warning, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, and then she was inside the pizzeria, the door shut behind her.**

**Of course, I just stood there like an idiot, wondering what the heck just happened.**

**~ C**hapter 2 of "The Life of an International Superstar by The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean

if you guys like this and want to read the full story, here's the link: s/8278158/1/The-Life-of-an-International-Superstar

Enjoy! ~Becca


	6. Day 5

Day 5- a song that reminds you of them.

Okay so I know there's a challenge like this one later in the actual chaalenge, but I really like writing songfics. So I'm doing two. I'll write one now and I'll write one when the other needs to be done. The song I'm using in this challenge is going to be Take my hand by Simple Plan. Enjoy!

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem_  
_Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them_  
_I know that people say we're never going to make it_  
_But I know we're going to get through this_  
_(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_  
_Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_  
_(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_  
_Don't, Don't, Don't_

Jason looked Piper in the eyes. They were on the helicopter after they had rescued Piper's dad. Why did everything bad have to happen to them? All they really wanted to do was solve their problems, right? So why did things like this keep happening to him? If only he had his full memory back, ten maybe he could remember if he had learned how to deal with situations like his best girl friend/ crush's father suffering emotional trauma. People said that they weren't going to make it, but they were getting through this, they _had _to. Jason took Piper's hand in his and closed his eyes, begging her not to let him go.

_Take my hand tonight_  
_Let's not think about tomorrow_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_We could find some place to go_  
_Cause our hearts are locked forever_  
_And our love will never die_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_One last time_

Piper's eyes widened as he took her hand in his and closed his eyes. She didn't want to think about what would come tomorrow, she just wanted to get through today. She never wanted to let go of his hand. She always knew, since the moment they had supposedly met, that her heart belonged to him. Then a thought struck her, what if this was the last time Jason ever held her hand? _One last time, Jason,_ Piper thought. _Just keeping holding on._ And with that, Piper closed her eyes like Jason had.

_The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment_  
_Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement_  
_If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy_  
_But I know they just don't understand_  
_(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_  
_Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_  
_(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_  
_Don't, Don't, Don't_

When Jason opened his eyes and looked out the window, he saw the city below him. He thought about kissing Piper. _ Maybe she wouldn't notice, he thought , she looks like she's asleep. _He decided against it. If Leo walked in or something, he would call him crazy. He wouldn't understand, though. He feels the need to protect Piper. He loves her. He wants to keep holding her hand and never let go. He wants her to do the same...

_Take my hand tonight_  
_Let's not think about tomorrow_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_We could find some place to go_  
_Cause our hearts are locked forever_  
_And our love will never die_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_One last time_

_Never let go of me, _Piper thought as Jason dropped her hand and looked away with blush on his cheeks. _Take my hand again you idiot! Can't you see I was enjoying it? _They both needed to go somewhere and talk, but it would be hard on the small helicopter that they were in without both her dad and Leo overhearing. Her heart really _was _forever his. Their love would never die. All Jason had to do was take her hand one more time...

_Hey Hey_  
_Hey Hey_

_The raindrops_  
_The tears keep falling_  
_I see your face and it keeps me going_  
_If I get lost your light's going to guide me_  
_And I know that you can take me home_  
_You can take me home_

As they got close to where they needed to go, rain started to fall. Jason wanted to cry. He felt like his whole life was a lie and he never knew about it. When he looked over, Piper was there. Seeing her face let him know that he was never going to be alone. Ever. If he loses his way, he knows that she'll always be there to guide him. She can take him home at the end of their journey, to a home he can't remember. She'll take him home.

_Take my hand tonight_  
_Let's not think about tomorrow_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_We could find some place to go_  
_Cause our hearts are locked forever_  
_And our love will never die_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_One last time_

Piper took Jasons hand in hers as they looked at their new house together in the city. They weren't thinking about what would happen tomorrow, next week, or next year. All they were concerned about was what was happening now. They had found an eternity to spend together, after the war, and their hearts were locked together forever. Their love would never die. Jason kissed her on the cheek as she turned the key into their new house.

_Take my hand tonight_  
_Let's not think about tomorrow_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_We could find some place to go_  
_Cause our hearts are locked forever_  
_And our love will never die (Love will never die)_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_One last time_

**_I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, that sounded awesome to me. I know i repeated myself A LOT, but other than that i think that's one of the best things I have. I promise you guys that as the challenge goes on there will be more actual fanfiction and things like that and not just opinion based things, because i know that stuff is boring, even to me! I DON"T OWN PJO OR HOO!_**

**_~BECCA!_**


	7. Day 6

Day 6: Your dream cast for Piper and Jason :)

Okay this is going to sound really conceded, but I think I would make a good Piper. My hair is a chocolately brown and I have blue eyes with a bit of green in the middle and a gold rim. That sounds really weird. And the really scary thing is, I never heard of Percy Jackson until about two years ago, when I was in the sixth grade, and when I was in private school (in fourth grade) we had to pick our own planet and pretned that we lived on them. Mine was Venus. Venus is Aphrodite's Roman name. I've never told anyone this but I think I would make a really good Piper McLean.

Someone I think should play Jason is Alex Watson, Emma Watson's little brother. I've seen earlier pictures of him and Emma and he would make a really good Jason. He's got the blonde hair and the face structure that I've pictured Jason with. Call me crazy (not literally), but I think he would be a really good Jason!

**I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who's favorited by stories and followed me and them. I get really happy when I see that in my e-mail! ~becca**


	8. Day 7

Day: 7 Headcannon

Okay, so from what I've gathered from Google and Tubmlr a headcannon is kind of like providing a background story for something in another authors work. Please tell me if I'm wrong, or I'll be writing this for nothing! I've been into Harry Potter and Glee fanfictions for a long time and I've NEVER heard of headcannons. Really.

So here's a "headcannon" for Jason and Piper's time at the wilderness school. It's a specific moment but I'll let you read and figure out which one it is!

_PIPERS POV_

_We were up on the top of the roof, just Jason and I. He had suggested that we watch the skies tonight, since we were going on a field trip tomorrow, and I wouldn't be seeing much of them. Jason reached over for my hand. This took me as a bit of a surprise, since, well... I've never held a guys hand before that I liked. It was soft, like _really _soft. I suddenly heard a door open and looked up to see Leo come up onto the roof with a single candle lit. I can understand how he got the candle, lights weren't allowed past ten at night, so if we need light we had to find some way to light the candle. But how he lit the candle was my question. I didn't have time to ponder, because Leo brought the candle over and put it by our heads, but far enough away so the gel in Jason's hair wouldn't catch on fire. _

_"Here you go Jay,"Leo said, "You said you wanted something romantic. So... here you go. Don't stay up too late. Blah blah. You kids don't have too much fun." He said, lowering himself into the little door on the roof. I could still see his head and eyes peeking over the top of the door, so Jason threw one of the half-eaten candy I brought up at him. He ducked down to avoid the candy and the door shut with a thud._

_Jason laughed nervously. "Leo, huh? Always cracking jokes and being funny." He said._

_"Yeah, that's Leo for you. So, why did he say that you told him you wanted something romantic?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips._

_"So I can do this." That's when the idiot leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I quickly snapped out of it and kissed him back. Yes! Jason was finally kissing me! For the past few weeks I've been dying to claim those soft looking pink lips for my own, and finally here I am, my lips on his! It was beautiful... Heavenly! He didn't let go and neither did I. The only thing that could break us apart now was-_

_"What do you cupcakes think you're doing up here after lights out?!" That. Coach Hedge caught us. Leo was supposed to be keeping watch! Maybe he fell asleep and Coach Hedge heard us talking..._

_"We were just... um..." Jason stuttered. He really wasn't helping._

_"'Just...um' NOTHING! Get back to your dorms now, cupcakes NOW!" He yelled and took us both by our shirts and pushed us down our separate hallways. He didn't leave until he saw us both go into our rooms. As I entered the room, my roommate, Gwen, was waiting for me on the bottom of our bunk beds._

_"So... How was your date?" She asked. I honestly don't know why she goes here. She's so nice._

_"It wasn't a date, Gwen, I told you that already." I said stubbornly._

_"Then why did he kiss you, huh?" She asked. How did she know that?_

_"How do you know that?" I asked in awe._

_"I didn't." She laughed as she turned the lights out. _

_That night, I fell asleep to blissful dreams. Most of which involving Jason and his soft pink lips..._

**_Okay all in all, it was alright. PLEASE TELL ME IF THAT ISN'T WHAT A HEADCANNON IS! i GOOGLED IT AND THIS IS WHAT CAME UP! _**

**_Review please! And if you haven't done so already, favorite and follow!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!_**

**_~Becca_**


	9. Day 8

Day 8: describe how you think a date between Piper and Jason would go.

Finally! I've been waiting for another fic for so long! I'm sick of all the opinion ones! They aren't long at all! I'm hoping the next few are fics too. If they aren't, I'll make it so it includes the information that they want the Jasper 15 day challenge to have, but it'll also have a fanfiction in it... Oh yeah! Creativness! (Don't think I spelled it right...)

On with the show!

**PIPER'S POV**

I was getting ready for my date with Jason in my cabin. My sisters were fussing with my hair, while my brothers decided what I should wear. My siblings took this so seriously when I told them that I was about to get ready for my first date with Jason. Drew nearly had a heart attack. We were actually kind of cool now. She was working on my make up. Mitchell screamed with delight, while my closest sister Amy looked at me with her pretty blue eyes and whispered, "I knew it." to me.

I showered, dressed in the clothes my brothers picked out for me, and sat in a chair Drew had dragged in from outside while Amy worked on my hair. I was wearing a white top with a gold belt, black skinny jeans, and tan knee-high boots. At least it didn't look too... Aphroditeish. I insisted that Amy put the braids in my hair so I didn't look different. Truth be told, I don't think I would look too different without my braids. I would just _feel _different without them.

When Amy finished with my hair, and Drew with my make up, I was finally ready for my date with Jason.

**JASON'S POV**

I was getting ready for my date with Piper in my cabin. My sister Thalia was staying with me in our dads cabin for a few days, so she helped me pick out everything. I think Thalia was really happy I was finally dating Piper.

"I'm so glad that you're finally dating Piper!" She had said.

She pushed me into the bathroom to take a shower while she picked my clothes out for me. After a nice, relaxing shower, Thalia shoved my clothes under the bathroom door. A white button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and my nice pair of sneakers. Seemed good enough. I dressed and Thalia dried my hair while she went on and on about how proud she was of me because I asked her before somebody else did. Blah blah blah.

I was finally ready for my date with Piper.

**PIPER'S POV**

I was walking out the door of my cabin when I saw him walking out of his. He was wearing a white top, black jeans, and his good sneakers. It looked exactly like what I was wearing.

As we got near each other, we both started laughing. "Was it by coincidence that we're both wearing the same colors, or did you plan something with the Aphrodite kids?" I asked, leaning in to hug him.

"Me? No, it was Thalia who picked my clothes out for me." Realization dawned on both of our faces. "You don't think..." Jason began, but I already knew the answer.

"They planned it! I can't believe them! Well, you do look handsome in that shirt..." I trailed off as I put my hands on his chest as he leaned in to kiss me. After several blissful minutes, we broke apart. Jason held his arm out to me, "Now, m'lady, would you fancy accompanying me on a date at the lake?" He asked with an English accent as I took his arm.

I mimicked him. "Why, good sir, I would love to accompany you on this fine morning." We laughed at how ridiculous we sounded.

"Well, Beauty Queen, that's great, because today, It's just you," He pointed at me, "And me." He pointed at himself.

"Sounds perfect to me." I told him as we walked down to the lake.

**JASON'S POV**

The date was going perfect. At least, _I _thought it was. I wasn't sure what Piper thought. She was smiling though, that was a good sign. We talked and laughed through the day. I even packed a picnic lunch for us. After lunch we swam and laughed some more, but unfortunately, the sun was setting and it was getting harder and harder to see. So we swam to the shore and sat on the sand. We watched the sunset wrapped in our towles. I reached over and took Piper's towel away from her. She started to protest, but when I wrapped my oversized towel (gift from percy!) around her she was quiet. It was a nice time. The two of us just sitting alone on the beach.

She put her head on my shoulder and I whispered three simple words in her ear, "I love you."

**Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff! I loved writing this! So cute! I think... Anyway, don't forget to review and favorite the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**~Becca**


	10. Day 9

**OMG guys I am soooo sorry that i didn't post yesterday! I was on a quick two day trip with my mom and dad and the hotel we stayed at didn't have wi-fi that worked on my laptop! So to make up for that, I'm posting two chapters today for this story; one for yesterday, and one for today! Enjoy!**

Day 9: A scene that made me sad or cry.

I couldn't find one so here's one I wrote :)

PIPER'S POV

I'm leaving. My dad had offered to take me back home after I told him what happened. I'm going to miss everyone, sure. I'm going to miss Leo, Annabeth and Percy; my best friends. I'm going to miss my brothers and sisters in the Aphrodite Cabin. I was going to miss having to get Jason up at 5 AM so we could hide from Chiron when it was our turn to do some chore. That's who I really miss though, Jason.

It's been about two weeks since he died saving my life when a monster attacked us in New York City. We were at Time Square. I don't even know what tried to attack us, it was so fast, but Jason saw it. Apparently it looked like it was going to attack me, so Jason tried to stop it. I got hit on the head with a hard metal pole and blacked out. I woke up in the Emergency room and a nurse came in to tell me the bad news. Jason was found with a spear through his heart where the battle had taken place.

I cried. That's all I really remember. Crying. I was told by Chiron to call my dad because I was about one more tear away from cracking.

"McLean household, Tristan speaking." My dad had answered the phone.

"Dad I-" I began, but was cut off by all of the tears flowing again. That was it, I had cracked. I collapsed on the floor in a ball and started crying and crying. I was crying so uncontrollably they had to give me some kind of a potion or something to calm me down. When I was under the influence of the drug, I decided it was time to call my father again.

"McLean household, Tristan speaking" He answered again.

"Hey dad... it's me." I said.

"Piper. Sweetheart are you okay? You sounded really upset on the phone before." He said in a sympathetic voice. I could hear my dad's new assistant Catherine in the background, summoning him for something. My heart dropped. He was going to leave me when I needed him most.

"Cancel it for me Cath, I'm on the phone with Piper." He told her. I was so taken by suprise, I didn't even notice when he asked me if I wanted to come home for good.

"Pipes? Did you hear me? Do you want to move back home?" He asked again.

"Yeah dad. I would really like that. Thanks."

"Now Piper, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Make sure you tell whoever is in charge of your camp. I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble. Bye Piper, I love you."

"Love you too dad, bye." I said, and hung up.

Now I'm packing. All I need to find are my pictures. I look around the cabin and there they are, by Amy's bed. Being my closest sister, Amy and I shared a lot of memories. Like the time we went swimming after lights out and Chiron caught us. Chiron caught us because Amy had squealed. Why had she made such a high pitch noise, you may ask. Because I told her Jason had given me a promise ring, that's why.

We shared all kinds of secrets. Like how she was secretly jealous of Hazel and Leo's relationship, because she really liked Leo. We had beds right next to each other. For the longest time we wouldn't go anywhere without being together. Now she's gone too though. Her dad picked her up a few months ago after she had an accident at archery.

There's a beep coming from outside, and I realize it's my dad. I told Chiron about him coming to pick me up last night after dad and I hung up.

As I'm walking out of the cabin, people are coming out of theirs with pieces of paper. Leo's the first to come up to me.

"Piper," he sniffs. He's been crying too, I see. "You were my first real friend when I came to the Wilderness school. I can't believe I'm going at this alone now. I know you never thought we'd have to deal without Jason in our lives, and neither did I. I-I'm going to miss you Beauty Queen!" Leo says and hugs me. He puts the piece of paper in my hand and starts to cry. He's crying on my shoulder and I'm crying on his. We both have the same feelings towards leaving places, we usually like it. But it's never fun when you're attached to the people at that place.

When Leo and I pull away, it's Hazel that comes up to me next. She gives me her piece of paper and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "Piper. I met you when you came to my camp, and you were so nice to Frank and I. Jason was made for you, and I'm sure he'll come back to you in one way or another. I'm going to miss you so much, Piper." She gave me a hug like Leo did. I cried some more and so did she.

When Hazel let go, talking a step back and taking Leo's hand, Drew stepped forward. "Hey Sis." She started. "look, I know we haven't always got along, but you're my sister, and I'm really not liking seeing you go. I miss Jason too, the guy was hot. But I'm really sad that I'm losing another sister." She hesitated but gave me the paper anyway. She gave me a brief hug, but then walked away, putting her hands to her eyes for what I think was crying.

This continued to go on, until Annabeth and Percy came up to me together and gave me their papers. "We're really sorry that you're leaving Piper." Percy said. Percy was going to be my cousin-in-law when Jason and i were married. "Pipes, you're my best friend, I'm really sad to see you go." Annabeth cried on me and Percy gave me a big hug. I waved to everyone to say good-bye and got into my dads truck. He finally sold his expensive Cadillac and got a regular truck, like most dads have. I opened my hands and saw the hundreds of papers in it. I stuffed them into my pocket when dad came in.

I spent the time in the car recounting to my dad about my adventures at camp. He took it by suprise that my mother is Aphrodite. "I knew there was something odd about just a random disappearance..." Dad murmured. When we got to the house, I climbed the giant staircase to my room, pulling my suitcase into the corner and collapsing on to my bed with the pieces of paper stuffed in my pocket. There were names on the front, and they were all folded the same way.

Travis

Connor

Katie

Annabeth

Percy

Leo

Hazel

Drew

Someone even wrote to Amy and had her write one.

They all had a short description of me on them, along with addresses. Home and Camp ones. The only one missing was from Jason. I looked down at the ruby red gem on my finger. On the band were the names Jason and Piper.

"We're going to get married," he had said. He had even promised.

Now there was no hope for that. None. He was gone. Forever.

**That was depressing for me to write. I don't like that. Please don't make me do it again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO. I PROMISE.**

**~ BECCA!**


	11. Day 10

Day 10: something that made you happy!

YAYY! A happy one! that last one made me very sad. It was upsettingly sad.

Here it is!

JASON'S POV

There she was. In a beautiful white shirt and blue jean shorts. She was always beautiful, though. I think that was an Aphrodite thing. We hooked arms and I took her down to the beach where we sat on the sand and just talked. It was a nice feeling, having Piper beside me, telling her everything. _It's time_ I told myself.

The box in my jacket pocket seemed to weigh a ton now. I stood up and walked behind Piper. I covered her eyes with my hand and I could feel her cheek muscles forming a smile. I took one hand and took the box out of my pocket. I opened it and put it in front of her face.

"Jason what are you doing?" She laughed.

"I'm not letting you open your eyes until you tell me you love me." I teased.

"Fine! Fine! I love you, Jason! Now let me open my eyes! I feel blind!" She laughed again.

I took my hand away but kept the box at her eye level. She gasped.

"I love you too Piper, marry me?" I asked

"Yes! yes! A million times yes!" She screamed. I took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

Then she attacked me with kisses and we lived happily ever after...

**That was cute :) I always love stories like that!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO. BELIEVE ME, I WISH I DID.**

**~Becca**


	12. Day 11

Day 11: headcannon questions about Jasper!

Okay guys so I know I didn't update yesterday... again. I was playing The Hunger Games with my friends at a party and I totally forgot that I didn't update! So today you get a very long one with several different fics and another one for day 12, which is today!

1.) Babies Names!

Piper sat up in bed. She nudged Jason until he stirred and woke up with a groan.

"What's wrong Piper?" he asked his pregnant wife.

"I've finally thought of names for the baby." Piper said, excitement spreading through her.

"What did you come up with, Pipes?" Jason asked, a tired look on his face.

"Jasper."

"And if it's a girl?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"It's a boy, I know it is."

"Alright Piper, I'm going back to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning." Jason told her.

He fell asleep instantly, so Piper curled up next to him and sleep peacefully.

2.) Fantasy Party

Piper walked through the enterance to the _Argo II _for Leo's "fantasy party". How he managed this, Piper didn't know. Everything was exactly as her fantasy wedding was. Red and black balloons were everywhere, and guests were enjoying an all you can eat buffet. Then she spotted Jason, in a red and black tuxedo with a white silk tie.

"Jason, what is this?" She asked him.

"I think it has something to do with this." He said.

Piper looked at him with a confused look, but when he got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his jacket pocket, Piper understood.

"Piper McLean-" Jason started.

"YES! Yes yes yes yes!" Piper yelled at him. She flung her arms aound his neck and he picked her up birde-style.

Jason laughed. "I didn't even get to ask you!"

"I knew what you were going to say!"

"I don't think you did! I was going to ask you to hold the ring while I tied my shoe!" Jason laughed at her. Piper's smile disappeared.

"I'm just kidding Pipes! I want you to marry me!" Jason laughed again.

"Don't do that, stupid!" Piper laughed as she hit him.

All in all, it was the best fantasy party ever.

3.) What do they do when they're not out fighting monsters?

Jason walked out of his cabin and into a bright sunny day. _Today's going to be a normal day in the city with my girlfriend_, Jason thought, _No problems, no monsters, just me and Piper._

Jason spotted Piper, all ready for their day out in the city.

"Hey Sparky, all ready?" she asked.

"Totally Pipes!." He answered.

They spent the day in New York City. Shopping and going to shows, and finally, the day ended.

"I had fun today." Piper told him as they went into their seperate cabins. She kissed him on the cheek and went to the door. Just before she was about to close it, she turned and looked at Jason. "Watch something ruin it tomorrow."

**Okay so I know that there's supposed to be more but I'm running out of time! Sorry**

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

**~Becca**


	13. Day 12

Day 12: Jasper is now a Disney movie with Pinces and princesses. What's it about?

I'm super excited for this one :)

Once upon a time, in a land with princes and princesses, there lived a handsome hero named Jason. He lived up on a mountain in a tall castle, though he was no prince. He had been invited to spend three years time with the King and his daughter to prepare for a quest. In a few days time, Jason would be leaving King Tristan and his beautiful daughter, Princess Piper, for his dangerous journey.

One morning, it seemed as usual. Jason had woken up in his usual bed, dressed in his usual clothes, and eaten his usual breakfast alone before the King and his daughter awoke.

What was unusual, though, was the sight of Princess Piper when she came down the stairs. She wasn't in her usual princess gown, no. She was dressed in armor, looking ready to fight at a moments notice. Confused, Jason put his toast with cinnamon down and confronted the princess.

"Princess," He began, "Why are you dressed in battle clothes, and not your royal attire?"

"I've overheard my father." She told him with a glint in her kiladescope eyes. "He said you were leaving in three days time to go on a quest."

"This is true, Princess." he told her the honest truth, for lying to a member of the royal family would result in death, even for a favorite guest. "Is there a reason you wish to know these details?"

"I wish to accompany you, Sir Jason. For I can be of great use. You see, I have the power of persuasion, or charmspeak if you will. Also, if trained correctly, I can battle the fierce monsters with you and-" Princess piper's thoughts were cut short by the sound of her father coming down the stairs.

"Piper are you down there, I went into your chambers looking for you but- Princess, what are you wearing?" The king had asked.

"Father, I'm going on the quest with Sir Jason. Y-You can't stop me. I-I-"

The king cut her sentence off. "Piper, if Sir Jason is willing to allow you to accompany him on his journey, you have my permission."

And with that, in three days time, the princess and Jason left for their quest. After they had battled it out with the evil guys, Piper and Jason lived happily ever after in the castle with King Tristan, got married, and lived a happy life with their three children.

THE END

**I know that sucked. It wasn't very eventful. My fairytale kind of writing sucks and it sounded OOC. I tried my best though so please don't send me any hate reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO.**

**~becca**


	14. Day 13

Day 13: A crossover between Jasper and anything!

Yes! I'm doing a crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. My two favorite things :) Enjoy! BTW it's the NEXT GENERATION HARRY POTTER. Mkay enjoy :)

PERCY'S POV

Chiron had told us that he made a deal with one of his old friends. We had to spend a semester at some boarding school in Egland and we get osme kind of prize. Should be simple enough. Or, it would be, If we didn't have eight dyslexic demigods with ADHD.

We arrived at some train station on September first. Piper, Jason, Leo, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and I had our suitcases all together in one of the carts. Chron appeared nex to us a second later.

"Okay kids," Chiron said, "The train leaves from Platform 9 3/4 at eleven O'clock."

Leo looked at Chiron confused. "But Chiron. There isn't any platform 9 3/4." He walked over to the brick wall that had platrom 9 on one side and platform 10 on the other. "See? Platform 9 and then platform 10. Nothing in the middle." Then Leo muttered something that sounded along the lines of _Crazy old horse_, but I couldn't be sure because the next second, someone came running by us and crashed his cart into the wall. Hazel had barely enough time to yank Leo away from the wall before even more carts came through after that. It seemed like a whole family of crazy people.

When I looked back at the wall to see if everyone was okay, I saw that all of them had disappeared. There wasn't a sign of any of the crazy people who had just walked straight into that wall. Seeing the confused lookes on all of our faces, Chiron laughed.

"That's what I was trying to get to. This isn't any other ordinary school like any of you have been to. It's a school for _magic_. And it isn't the magic like we do, with the swords and daggers. Nope. There aren't any little girls there to _charmspeak their way into everthing." _Chiron directed that last part at Piper.

"So what is it like, wave-your-hand-and-say-abrah-kadabra kind of magic?" Leo asked.

"No Leo. The children who go to this school are witches and wizards. They have magic wands. You'll all be in the Gryffindor house. You'll attend classes with the children in their seventh year and say you're exchange students form America. You're all seventeen. Even Hazel." Chiron told us. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Looks like it's almost time to go. Go see Professor McGonogall, she'll tell you what to do from there. Good luck kids! Just take your cart and run right through the barrier! I'll see you soon! Have fun." And witht that we were all off to Hogwarts.

ROSE'S POV

I sat down in an empty compartment next to my boyfriend, Scorpius. We were planning on spending this year together as the Head Girl and Boy for Hogwarts. Him being in Slytherin and me in Gryffindor, we never had very much tome together. After a few minutes of kissing, there's a knock on the compartment door. Thinking it's my cousins, I turn around. It wasn't my cousins, I can tell you that.

At the door was a really pretty girl. She had tan skin, multicolored eyes, and chocolately brown hair with braids. Next to her was what looked to be her boyfriend. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dopey smile on his face. They were holding hands.

"Can we sit here?" The girl asked as I opened the door, "Everywhere else is full..." She added.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm Rose by the way." I told her. They looked to be about mine and Scorp's age. I'd never seen her around before, was she new?

"Piper." The girl introduced herself as. She was American. How different. "And this is my boyfriend, Jason"

Jason waved at me.

"Nice to meet you. That's Scorpius." I pointed at my boyfriend, who appeared to be asleep on the bench. This was going to be an interesting ride...

ANNABETH'S POV

When we got to the school, we had to ask a few professors where McGonogall's office was. A handsome professor who called himself _Long Bottom _or something gave us the password.

"Dumbledor." I said as Percy, Grover, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo and I got up to the stone gargoyle Long Bottom told us about. The gargoyle moved aside and a staircase was revealed.

When we got to the top, McGonogall was there, waiting for us.

"Oh good. Chiron told us you'd be coming soon. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Minerva McGonogall, Daughter of Minerva the goddess for you Romans and Athena for you Greeks" She introduced herself as.

"Wait," I began, realizing what this meant, "So you're my... half... _sister?_"

"Indeed, Annabeth Case. Now you will all be posing as seventh year Gryffindors. You will all get fake wands that contain all of the spells that you need to preform. I've informed all of the professors about this little program. Now, head down to the feast and enjoy." She told us.

This was going to be a _long _semester...

**So did you like it? I thought it was okay. Just review :)**

**I don't own PJO or HOO. Even though I want to... I do not.**

**~Becca**


	15. Day 14

Day 14: Write a songfic for Jasper using your favorite song.

Guys this is my second to last one! Don't fret though! Read my other stories :) I promise they're just as good as this... i hope.

So enjoy! This song is Kryptonite by 3-doors down!

JASON'S POV

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lyin' somewhere in the sands of time,_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_I feel there's nothing I can do,_

Piper and I had our first fight as an official couple. Some things were said by me, and some things were said by her. We both walked of into different directions. I think she stopped eventually and looked back once. Not me though, I kept walking, stopping millions of times to look back. It was like watching the world go dark when I looked back and Piper wasn't there; nothing seemed real. I felt as though there was nothing I could do.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_After all I knew it had to be somethin' to do with you,_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end._

I started thinking. What if Piper and I broke up over this silly little fight? If that did happen, I want to still be her friend. She means so much to me, I could never just let her go. When I'm with Piper, I always get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that I never get, except when I'm with Piper. I know it has something to do with her. I _love _her.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there holding my hand,_

_I'll keep you by my side,_

_With my Super Human might,_

_Kryptonite_

I spotted Piper a few hours later sitting alone on the beach. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. It was silent for a while until I spoke up. "I think I'm going crazy." I told her. It was honest, I was. Why would I ever fight with someone so beautiful and perfect as Piper, someone who I'm in love with? "You'll always be my Superman, Jason." She whispered in my ear as she put her head on my shoulder. A few minutes later we were laying on the sand, watching the sunset. Piper's head was laying on my chest and we were holding hands. "I'll always keep you by my side Piper. I'll always be your Superman, but you're my kryptonite." I said when the sun finally went down, enveloping us in night. We slept there that night. Nobody came looking for us, I'm pretty sure they all knew we needed some time alone together.

_You call me strong you call me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep,_

_You took for granted all the times,_

_I never let you down,_

I'm just as strong as I am weak. People go around thinking that just because you're strong and powerful, that you don't have a weakness. How wrong they are. Piper's my weakness. My Kryptonite. Im in love with her, and love is one of the most dangerous things for a demigod. At any second a monster could attack and you might not know where you're lover is. That's why I'm scared to be with Piper. She might take for granted all the times I've never let her down, but I know that our time is more limited together than any mortal couple.

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you'd be dead,_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground,_

Just thinking about Piper brings back all of our old memories. The one that's the strongest is from the Grand Canyon, when we found out we were demigods. Piper fell into the canyon and I saved her life. If it wasn't for me, the love of my life would be dead. That's why that one night in New York City, I got down on one knee, pulled a shiny silver ring out of my pocket, and poured my hear into a proposal for Piper. This was probably the first time I've seen her cry for happiness.

_If I go crazy,_

_Then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there holding my hand,_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might,_

_Kryptonite._

After our wedding ceremony, I flew Piper and I to the reception. I think she really enjoyed it. "You really are my superman." She told me when we landed. We held hands and walked in to the party room. All of our families were there. My sisiter and my dad were there. Dad was smiling and looked proud, while Thalia was crying. Piper's dad was there too. He was beaming, while Aphrodite sat next to him, also crying. What was it with girls and weddings? Almost the whole night we were side by side, me and my Kryptonite.

**Okay so I thought that was good :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**~Becca**


	16. Day 15

Day 15: Give FULL reasoning as to why Jasper is your favorite ship.

Awwwwww it's the last day... WHYYYY?

So here it is!

I like Jasper. It's just as simple as that. Actually, it's not. I like Jasper because it shows girls like me who are just dying to be normal, that we can have that superman. We can have that person who makes us happy. We don't have to be the hottest girls in the world, or so outgoing that it's impossible not to notice us. I also like Jasper because it's so real. If your like me then you read a whole lot of books that are basically just romances, sort of. I see characters that supposedly "love each other secretly", but they never get together or tell each other. And I know that the whole "riding off into the sunset" thing doesn't happen in real life, I do. But with Jasper, there are so many parts that you just want to read and reread and rereread over and over again because they're so cute! And it's not the very happy ending, either. In the end, they're just another normal couple (or so I think, Rick hasn't made the last book yet...). Jasper isn't like that really cute couple in your school, though. The couple that looks cute and holds hands in the hallways and kisses before they leave for their different classes. They don't do the little tiny stuff like that. As cute as that stuff is, Jasper's always about the raw feelings, the real emotions.

Jasper was also a huge thing for me because I love the romance things. I just think that they're really cute. And I know that I might be reading way too much into this, giving a meaning to things that are just plain and simple, but that's what i think. Everyone has their own opinions.

**So this is it. It's the end... So sad. If you want more Jasper or and kind of fluffiness read my other stories! I really appreciate all of the awesome reviews and the great PM's from people who like the story! Without you guys, I wouldn't know if my story was any good. Thank you so much!**

**~Becca**


End file.
